Nacimiento
by Natharell
Summary: Y así comenzó todo.


**Notas de la autora: ** Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con _Saint Seiya _me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Araki Shingo y la _Toei._ Yo sólo me dedico a babear los dibujos de Araki Shingo y a fantasear con los personajes.

Escribí este fic hace un año y pico. En teoría, no iba a acabar ahí, iba a continuar un poco más, pero no se me ocurrió cómo, así que así se queda. Es un_ remake _del primer episodio de la serie, y el protagonista absoluto es Seiya, así que si eres como muchos que conozco y no soportas al cabezón, es posible que no te interese. Si, por el contrario, aprecias a Seiya como el gran personaje que es, adelante. Con respecto a las edades... obviamente las he cambiado. No tienen trece años ni hartos de vino. 

**NACIMIENTO**

Dieciocho años.

A los dieciocho años, una persona debería estar llena de esperanzas, ilusiones, sueños y ganas de comerse el mundo. Con dieciocho años, un joven se creerá invencible por mucha incertidumbre que tenga acerca de lo que le deparará el futuro, porque tendrá la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para afrontarlo sin temor e incluso con curiosidad.

A los dieciocho años, una persona no debería temer por su vida.

Al menos no una persona normal. Pero nada es normal en el Santuario de Atenea.

Seiya no era un cobarde. Nunca lo había sido y, por su carácter, probablemente nunca lo sería. Pero tampoco era idiota, y había reconocido un matiz nuevo en la voz siempre neutra de su maestra. Urgencia. Había notado urgencia. Marin nunca perdía la calma, así que cuando ella le dijo que corriese él la siguió con fe ciega, aún sin saber dónde iban.

- ¡Espera un momento, Marin! -gritó al fin. La caja de la armadura de Pegaso, que había conseguido aquella misma mañana, pesaba en sus hombros y le adormecía la espalda. Sentía que no podía dar un paso más-. ¿Por qué corremos? ¡Dijiste que podía estar orgulloso de mi hazaña! ¿No puedo esperar a mañana para irme?

Aquella mañana había derrotado a Casios, su último adversario, delante de todo el Santuario incluyendo al Patriarca. Había demostrado haberse ganado el derecho a portar la Armadura de Pegaso, había demostrado que sabía llamar su Cosmos, que el secreto de los Caballeros de Atenea no le era desconocido. Había sido una hazaña, si. Una hazaña de la que hubiera querido presumir un poco aquella noche con los peones del Santuario ahora que ya era Caballero. Se acabaron las tomaduras de pelo... ¿quién se reiría ahora de quién?

- Probablemente mañana estés muerto -le contestó su maestra sin volverse siquiera a mirarle. Su voz sonaba apagada tras la máscara, su tono neutro. Como siempre, los sentimientos de Marin eran una incógnita para Seiya. Pero la frase había llegado bien clara hasta sus oídos.

- ¿Cómo que mañana estaré muerto?

- ¿Acaso crees que Shaina y los suyos van a permitir que te marches con la armadura?

Seiya apretó los puños y siguió a Marin sin rechistar. Había sido un ingenuo porque lo había esperado, si. ¿Por qué no iba a esperarlo?

Era lo justo. Después de tantos años en el Santuario, soportando bromas, insultos y tomaduras de pelo, después de todos esos años de infierno, había demostrado de lo que estaba hecho. Ya nadie podía reprocharle nada. Era indiscutible que él había vencido por derecho, porque de los dos aspirantes era el único que conocía de dónde provenía el terrible poder de un caballero. En ningún momento había pensado que nadie pudiera intentar arrebatarle la gloria que se había ido ganado paso a paso, o vengarse por verle alcanzar la cima. De haber estado en el bando del perdedor, a él no se le hubiera ocurrido jamás algo tan mezquino. Claro que él era discípulo de Marin, y no de...

- No entiendo por qué querría nadie... -comenzó a protestar de todas formas, aunque su maestra no le dejó.

- Hemos sido muy lentos -fue la frase de la mujer, ambigua y no del todo comprensible, algo a lo que Seiya ya estaba acostumbrado.

Aún así, Seiya miró a su alrededor para descubrir que, como también solía ser habitual, su maestra tenía razón. La estilizada silueta de Shaina se recortaba contra la luz de la luna; a espaldas de aquella terrible mujer aparecieron la docena de soldados que siempre tenía a sus órdenes. Estaba claro que, como Marin había indicado, no iban a dejarle marchar con la armadura.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una maldita vez? -le espetó Seiya, con los puños apretados-. ¡La lucha fue justa y yo gané! ¿A cuenta de qué viene todo esto?

Shaina ni se inmutó. Mantuvo la posición y siguió mirándole... o eso parecía. Uno nunca podía estar realmente seguro de dónde miraba una guerrera cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por completo por una máscara de metal. Seiya nunca entendió del todo esa ley del Santuario, pero había veces en que la odiaba de verdad. No podía leer en el rostro de su contrario, no le era posible obtener ni una pista de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, o de la razón de todo aquello. ¿Qué pretendía Shaina? ¿Acaso perseguía que la armadura se quedase en Grecia? ¿Quería vengar a su discípulo? ¿O era simplemente que le odiaba?

- Marin. -La voz de Shaina, dura e inflexible, rompió el súbito silencio que se había apoderado del lugar-. ¿Me entregarás a Seiya sin resistencia o pelearás conmigo por salvarle?

Seiya se sintió casi como un niño, pues después de aquella pregunta no pudo evitar mirar a Marin. No sabía que respuesta esperaba encontrarse o que actitud iba a ver en su maestra; al final solo encontró la fría barrera de metal.

- No atenderá a razones -dijo ella-. La única forma que tienes de volver a Japón, Seiya, es derrotarla -fue la única resupesta que dio. Y, aunque hablaba con su discípulo, su voz fue perfectamente audible para todos los allí presentes.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Aquello fue lo único que acertó a decir el joven, pues el ataque de Shaina fue rápido, preciso y completamente inesperado. Hasta aquella fecha, Seiya se había enfrentado a sus enemigos en combates de entrenamiento o en el torneo por la armadura, situaciones ambas donde alguien ajeno a la lucha marcaba el inicio de la pelea y, si era necesario, también su final. Pero todo aquello era ahora parte del pasado. Con la armadura se le había otorgado también la llave a un mundo que no sería siempre de su agrado, donde los contrarios no iban a respetar siempre las normas. No todos los enemigos serían de su mismo nivel, no todos le atacarían siempre de frente, ni respetarían un código de conducta honorable. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera tendrían una causa para luchar contra él. Marin se lo había dicho tiempo atrás, y él no se lo había creído del todo.

Sin embargo, la primera prueba llegó hasta a él en forma de descarga eléctrica. El dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Seiya desde la cabeza a los pies, mientras el impacto lo lanzaba varios metros atrás. Acababa de probar los dientes afilados de la cobra. Con sinceridad, el muchacho esperaba no tener que sentirlo jamás. No era agradable.

- No voy a quedarme aquí para que me maten -se dijo el joven con resolución.

Sin dejar la caja de la armadura, Seiya no esperó ni un minuto más para contraatacar. No tanto para pelear con Shaina como para abrir una vía de escape, su cuerpo se puso en marcha y repitió los movimientos aprendidos durante largos años. Los Meteoros de Pegaso surcaron el espacio entre Seiya y su objetivo... para chocar uno a uno con las manos de Shaina, que detuvo todos los golpes sin aparente esfuerzo.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Seiya, que no salía de su asombro.

¡No era posible! ¡Con aquel golpe había derrotado a Casios!

- ¡Eres demasiado lento! -dijo Shaina. La burla era audible en el tono de aquella mujer.

La oscuridad fue la compañera del dolor tras el siguiente ataque de Shaina. Por un momento, Seiya perdió el sentido de la realidad, de tan intenso como fue el golpe. No sabía dónde estaba, ni lo que hacía. De lo único que era consciente, lo único que estaba claro, era que estaban a punto de matarle. Y no se podía permitir ese lujo ya que su deber era llevar la armadura a su país. Por eso había llegado a Grecia diez años atrás, de eso dependía todo. En eso había centrado su vida, y esa sería su tabla de salvación. Porque no iba a rendirse.

Shaina era rápida y fuerte. Probablemente más rápida y más fuerte que él, pero eso no significaba nada. Casios también había sido más fuerte que él, y había mordido el polvo. Además, ni Shaina ni Casios tenían lo que acompañaba a Seiya en esos momentos. Seiya tenía a su lado el objeto que distinguía a un Caballero de Atenea: la Armadura de la constelación de Pegaso.

Antes de marcharse, el Gran Patriarca le había advertido que no debía usar la armadura en beneficio personal, ni para perseguir fines malvados. Si tal era su comportamiento sería perseguido por la Orden hasta que se le diera muerte, pues iría en contra de todos los preceptos de Atenea. Si usaba ahora la armadura, contra aquella mujer que quería matarle sin razón aparente, no contradecía las ordenes del Patriarca, ni las de la diosa. Por su parte, Marin le había aconsejado que no abriese la caja de la armadura hasta que no se encontrase en gran peligro, pues esta podía actuar como la mismísima caja de Pandora y liberar malos espíritus en lugar de la esperanza que necesitaría.

- Todo depende del momento -citó Seiya las palabras de su mentora-. Y no lo sabré si no lo pruebo -se dijo al fin.

Conteniendo el aliento, tiró de la argolla. La caja se abrió y la luz se hizo al instante, revelando la forma de un pegaso plateado en el interior; hermoso, brillante, perfecto. Pero no pudo admirarlo por mucho tiempo, pues la figura se deshizo rápidamente en piezas que volaron hacia Seiya con la rapidez del rayo. Este, lejos de asustarse, las recibió. De alguna manera supo que era correcto, que estaba bien, que así era como debía ser.

Las piezas se ajustaron a su cuerpo. Cabeza, hombros, antebrazos, pecho, cintura, muslos, piernas y pies. Trece estrellas de Pegaso, trece piezas de armadura. Ligera y brillante, la armadura protegió su cuerpo, reflejando la luz de la luna, rebosante de tal energía que Seiya pudo sentirla a través de la ropa y de la piel. Ahora lo entendía.

La leyenda decía que un Caballero de Atenea era capaz de desgarrar el cielo con sus puños y abrir la tierra con sus pies. Con aquella armadura que vibraba con la musica de las estrellas Seiya comprendió que era cierto. Se había sentido poderoso cuando derrotó a Casios. En ese preciso momento, el muchacho comprendió que no era poder lo que había sentido, sino orgullo.

Poder era lo que sentía ahora.

- Te has puesto la armadura.

La voz de Shaina llegó desde su espalda. Si estaba impresionada por ver a Seiya ataviado con la armadura de Pegaso, la mujer no lo demostró. Acababa de salvar el pequeño abismo por el que había tirado a Seiya seguida del pequeño ejército que la acompañaba a todos lados. Con paso seguro y decidido, la guerrera caminó hacia el joven.

- Ahora solo falta ver... ¡si te acepta!

El tercer ataque de Shaina fue más rápido aún que los dos anteriores. Y, aunque Seiya lo vio venir y lo esperaba, no pudo bloquearlo por más que lo intentó. Aquella armadura tan fabulosa, que le había hecho sentir como una pequeña y brillante estrella por un momento, se había transformado en su enemiga. De repente era la cosa más pesada que había llevado jamás y le impedía todo movimiento. Así que la cobra lo alcanzó otra vez y lo derribó al suelo, y la armadura se encargo de que no pudiera levantarse.

- ¿Ves? La armadura reniega de ti. ¡No eres digno! -se burló Shaina, acercándose con paso deliberadamente lento hacia él.

- No... -comenzó a protestar Seiya, tratando de ponerse en pie.

Pero era inútil. La armadura le oprimía el pecho, le aplastaba los brazos, hacía que sus piernas pareciesen de plomo. ¿Cómo podía nadie moverse con algo así? ¿Cómo podía un caballero combatir con algo tan pesado? ¿Y esto era lo que diferenciaba a un caballero de un guerrero normal? ¡Tendría mayores posibilidades luchando desnudo! No lo entendía. No entendía nada. La armadura había sido ligera y ahora... ¿Por qué era tan pesada ahora? ¿Qué había sido de aquella ligereza que había notado al principio, de aquella fuerza, de aquella energía? ¿Dónde estaban?

- Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie para luchar. ¿No eres un caballero? -le dijo Shaina. Seiya estaba seguro de que debajo de aquella máscara ahora podría ver una sonrisa sarcástica-. ¿Dónde está tu fuerza ahora?

Su fuerza...

- ¡No se moleste en acabar con él, señora! -oyó gritar uno de los soldados-. ¡No merece la pena! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de él!

La fuerza...

- ¡Acabaremos con él!

La fuerza de los caballeros...

- ¡La armadura jamás abandonará Grecia!

Seiya comprendió que había estado equivocado desde el principio. El muchacho escuchó las palabras de Marin en su mente con claridad, una de sus lecciones. Porque ella le había enseñado que lo que distinguía a un caballero, la esencia de su fuerza, no era su armadura.

Era su Cosmos.

Un guerrero antiguo podía sentirse más cómodo con una espada u otra, pero no era nadie si no sabía manejarla y sacar partido de su arma. Un Caballero de Atenea podía sentir afinidad hacia una armadura u otra, pero no era nada sin su Cosmos. No era nadie sin la capacidad de sentir el fuego de las estrellas en las entrañas, sin el conocimiento para hacer explotar esa energía y realizar milagros. Desgarrar el aire. Abrir la tierra.

Seiya ya había tocado su Cosmos en varias ocasiones, la más prolongada durante su lucha contra Casios. Le habían enseñado cómo sentirlo, cómo llamarlo, cómo hacerlo explotar y, lo más importante, cómo usarlo.

Y lo usó contra aquellos soldados cuyos golpes en realidad no había sentido. Cuando los meteoros de Pegaso comenzaron a volar, Seiya descubrió que la armadura se volvía de nuevo ligera, que recuperaba su brillo, su energía y que volvía a vibrar al compás de las estrellas. Él mismo se sintió como un meteoro por un momento, le pareció volar ligero como una pluma. La euforia continuó incluso cuando dio cuenta de sus enemigos. Era como si todo su ser desbordase energía, como si se hubiese bañado en el mismo sol.

- Me acepta -le dijo a Shaina, volviéndose hacia la mujer.

Esta vez si esperaba haberla impresionado y que se olvidase de pelear contra él. Y, desde luego, lo consiguió. Lo vio en los ojos de Shaina, porque la máscara de la guerrera se había partido en dos a causa de un golpe perdido, revelando su rostro. Un rostro que no estaba acostumbrado a ocultar lo que sentía.

- Te imaginaba con cara de monstruo -fue lo único que le salió a Seiya al ver la hermosa cara de Shaina y sus enormes ojos verdes.

Ella recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

- La próxima vez llevaré puesta una armadura -le dijo a Seiya, aunque no se volvió a mirarle-. Entonces pelearé y más te vale que luches en serio, porque tu vida se decidirá en ese combate.

No añadió nada más. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, con el paso firme y seguro de si misma que le caracterizaba. No miró atrás, así que no pudo ver la tristeza que cruzó el rostro de Seiya después de oír aquellas palabras.

- Preferiría evitar ese combate en la medida de lo posible -dijo el muchacho-. No tengo nada en tu contra.

- Pero ella si en contra tuya -escuchó la voz de Marin cerca suyo. Antes de que el joven de cabello oscuro pudiese preguntar nada, sobre Shaina o sobre su propia actuación, su maestra echó a andar-. Vamos. Es hora de que te vayas, Seiya.

El joven suspiró. Con un triste último vistazo al lugar por donde había desaparecido Shaina, asintió y siguió los pasos de su mentora.

- Sí -dijo al fin-. Es hora de que regrese.

**Fin.**


End file.
